Pourquoi moi ? Bonus 1: Et la vie fait son nid
by Pakalos
Summary: Bonus du drarry "Pourquoi moi?" qui se trouve dans mes fics. POV Harry. Il s'agissait du 3e chapitre que j'ai supprimé de l'histoire originale (qui est en POV Draco) parce que ça ne collait pas. Lire "Pourquoi moi?" avant. UA


**NdA****:** Aloooors, ch'tite explications: ce texte était à l'origine le troisième chapitre de ma fic Pourquoi moi? mais finalement, après plusieurs mois à me demander "mais bordel, comment je suis sensée continuer ce truc?!", j'ai pris la décisions de le supprimer de l'histoire originale. Cependant, pas d'inquiétude, puisque je vous le livre en bonus hihihi x)

**Couple(s)****:** Draco/Harry Hermione/Ron (mon couple canon préféré XD Luna/Ginny

**Discleamer****:** Ne faisons point de fioritures, le monde de Harry Potter est, et restera, toujours à JKR.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**Pourquoi moi ?!**

Bonus 1 : Et la vie fait son nid...

Lorsque Harry était entré dans ce bar, il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que cela tourne comme ça. Après s'être débarrassé de Ron, Hermione et Neville qui semblaient vouloir lui présenter tous les jeunes hommes gays et dispos de la ville, il s'était esquivé dans un bar, histoire de souffler et de se prendre une bière. En même temps, il aurait dû se méfier quand Hermione avait exigé qu'il s'habille « bien » et « sexy » avant de sortir.

Donc voilà. À la base, il voulait juste boire une bière mais ce petit blond trop sexy pour son propre bien avait chamboulé ses plans. Il l'avait aperçu dès qu'il était rentré et s'était tout naturellement dirigé vers lui. Ça lui avait semblé être la chose à faire. Lorsqu'il l'avait abordé, le blond avait rougit et bégayé et Harry avait pensé : « adorable ». Puis il avait sentit son regard sur lui et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le provoquer, histoire de le voir rougir encore.

Il avait été franchement surpris quand le blond s'était mis à l'allumer avec un regard aguicheur. Il avait été conquis tout de suite. Que voulez-vous, l'homme est si faible face à la tentation de la chair.

Et sous ses airs un peu ingénus, traits bien vite effacés, Dray, puisque c'était le nom du blond, était un véritable allumeur et en plus de ça un sacré démon tentateur en ce qui concernait le sexe.

Harry l'avait trouvé si beau pendant leurs ébats. Ses joues rougies, sa peau de porcelaine, ses lèvres mordillée avec forces qui laissaient sortir des gémissement si érotiques… Cette bouche que Harry avait voulu posséder tout de suite, qui était si parfaite autour de son sexe et qui poussait des cris divins. Quand à ces yeux gris qui tour à tour s'assombrissaient de plaisir ou brillaient d'un ton plus clair avec provocation…

En soi, Harry pensait donc avoir trouvé le partenaire de sexe idéal. Et cela semblait avoir été le cas de Dray aussi. Il avait donc repoussé le plus loin possible le moment où il avait dû quitter le blond, le lendemain. Seulement il commençait un nouveau boulot et ne voulait pas être en retard. Il devait encore repasser chez lui avant d'y aller.

Il avait bien essayé de réveiller son amant, mais visiblement Dray était une vraie marmotte le matin. Et grognon en plus de ça. Il s'était pris un oreiller dans la figure après sa troisième tentative pour le sortir de son sommeil.

Finalement, il avait laissé un mot sur la table de nuit ainsi que son numéro de portable. Bon, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Dray lui téléphone dans la seconde où il aurait lu le mot, mais il devait avouer qu'il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir reçu de message de la matinée. Alors le voir dans le self de la nouvelle entreprise qui l'avait embauché, avait été une totale surprise. Et il avait vu ça comme un signe.

Signe que ne partageait visiblement pas Dray. Dire qu'il avait été douché par l'attitude froide et hautaine du _Directeur Draco Malfoy_aurait été un euphémisme. Dray et son supérieur ne faisaient qu'un. Bordel de merde, c'était pas gagné.

Mais Harry n'avait absolument pas envie que leur relation, si tant était qu'ils en avaient une, ne reste que professionnelle. Selon les mots de Draco. Seulement, Harry n'avait pas l'impression que c'était la véritable envie du blond non plus. Tout son corps criait « prend-moi encore ». Il ne l'admettait simplement pas. À moins que ce ne soit à cause de sa position au sein de l'entreprise Malfoy Corporation.

Enfin, à vrai dire, Harry n'en avait, lui, rien à faire. Il avait envie de coucher avec Draco et le blond lui retournait visiblement cette envie. Alors pourquoi ne pas donner libre court à leurs désirs respectifs ? Harry donc avait provoqué Draco pour l'obliger à prendre conscience de son attirance pour lui.

Bon. Evidemment. Ça avait dérapé. Ils avaient fini par coucher dans le bureau de Draco. Sur le bureau même de ce dernier. Enfin, vu qu'il avait obtenu l'« accord » de Draco pour le séduire, ça en avait valu la peine. Et puis ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'avait pas apprécié cette partie de baise avec le blond. Et Harry avait étrangement envie de « plus » avec Draco.

Ils avaient traumatisé Colin Crevey qui venait faire des photocopies de dernière minute, mais peu importe. Harry avait bien signifié au petit stagiaire qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à répéter à qui que ce soit qu'il avait vu. Enfin, entendu. Et supposé. Pas comme si les cris de Draco n'étaient pas équivoques. Ni le bruit des meubles qui se déplaçaient.

Harry espérait juste que ça n'allait pas leur retomber dessus si ça se savait. Pour le coup ils n'avaient vraiment pas été prudents. Et pas qu'au niveau du lieu plus qu'inapproprié pour ce genre de choses, ils ne s'étaient pas protégés et Harry ne savait pas où en était Draco avec ça. En même temps, si il se baladait avec des préservatifs dans sa poche ou si Draco en cachait avec du lubrifiant dans son bureau, ça serait bizarre.

Harry soupira en arrivant devant l'appartement qu'il partageait avec sa colocataire. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce qui n'allait pas tarder à lui tomber dessus. Car, pour son plus grand malheur, lorsqu'il était rentré le lendemain, la copine de Luna, sa coloc, était là… Et si Luna était un peu gaffeuse, sa copine, elle, était une vrai pipelette. En plus d'être la sœur de son meilleur ami. Donc aucune chance que Ron n'ai pas entendu qu'il avait découché… Et qui disait Ron, incluait obligatoirement Hermione…

Harry poussa un gémissement défaitiste, s'attirant le regard désapprobateur de Mrs Pince, la gardienne, qui balayait le couloir. Il n'avait strictement aucune chance de survie ! Oskour !

S'armant de courage, Harry se saisit de la clé de l'appartement et l'inséra dans la serrure. Sans surprise, elle bloqua, indiquant que la porte était déjà ouverte.

Harry ferma les yeux et expira lentement.

Un…

Deux…

Tr…

\- Harry ! s'exclama Ron en ouvrant brusquement la porte.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Il avait été plus rapide que d'habitude. À moins que ce soit lui qui ait compté plus lentement que d'habitude.

\- Harryyyyy ! s'écria Hermione en arrivant au pas de course sur le pas de la porte.

Harry jurerais avoir entendu un troupeau de bœuf se déplacer.

\- Ron ! Hermione ! fit-il avec un grand sourire d'acteur. Quelle bonne surprise !

\- Laisse tomber, fit une troisième voix railleuse, t'es nul pour jouer la comédie Harry.

\- Ginny, la salua Harry avec un sourire crispé.

La jeune fille s'était adossée au mur du couloir, les bras croisés et le fixait avec malice, l'air avide de le voir se faire dépecer par les deux bouledogues qui bavaient dans l'entrée, alias Ron et Hermione. Bah, comme on dit : qui se ressemble s'assemble.

\- Harry ! intervint Ron. Alors vieux, paraît que tu nous as lâché pour un plan cul hier soir ?

Harry rougit et jeta un regard gêné vers Mrs Pince qui s'était arrêtée de balayer, choquée, la main sur le coeur.

\- Heu… on est dans un couloir, là, tenta Harry mal-à-l'aise.

Hermione le saisit alors par le col de la chemise et le traina manu militari dans le salon où il fut projeté en travers du canapé.

\- Aïe ! Hermione ! protesta-t-il. Oh, salut Luna.

La jeune blonde était assise juste à côté de lui, un mug d'une tisane quelconque dans les mains.

\- Bonjour Harry, fit-elle avec un doux sourire.

Puis elle prit une gorgée de sa tisane, comme si Harry atterrissant en vol plané sur la canapé était une chose parfaitement normale. Luna avait ce truc qui faisait qu'on la considérait un peu comme une folle, elle était un peu tête en l'air, faisait parfois des réflexions bizarres, et sa manie de passer du coq à l'âne était assez déconcertante, mais c'était ce que Harry appréciait chez elle. Elle ne jugeait jamais les gens et était gentille avec tout le monde. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs joué des tours et Harry s'était mis en tête de la protéger comme sa petite sœur.

\- Aloooors…, fit la voix d'Hermione. Tu vas tout nous dire Harry…

Harry glapit en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait presque voir les émanations sombre qui s'échappaient d'elle. Ses cheveux broussailleux aurait été agités par un vent invisible, qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné. Elle avait aussi un sourire bizarre qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

\- Harryyyy ? continua-t-elle d'un ton dangereusement calme. Où as-tu donc passé la nuit ?

\- Heu-geu-je-heu… agaga… j-je…

\- Mione chérie, je crois que tu lui fais peur, intervint Ron d'une petite voix.

\- Toi la ferme ! s'écria Hermione en se tournant brusquement vers le roux qui couina et rapetissa presque à vue d'oeil. C'est de TA faute s'il nous a échappé hier soir ! TU l'as laissé aller aux toilettes ! Et EVIDEMMENT tu n'as pas pensé qu'il en profiterait pour s'échapper !

\- Mais Mione… Je n'allais pas…

\- Aller lui tenir la bite ? Bien sûr que si !

Laissant le couple à leur… « dispute », Harry tenta de s'éclipser en catimini, sur la pointe des pieds, contournant la jeune fille. Et Ginny qui se marrait dans son coin. Il la retenait celle-là !

Soudain quelque chose le saisit par le col et le tira en arrière. Harry poussa un hurlement de terreur alors que sa tortiona… heu, meilleure amie le faisait retourner su le canapé.

\- Toi ! Tu restes là ! lui ordonna-t-elle sous les hurlements de rire de Ginny qui s'était mise à taper du poing sur le sol.

Harry posa sagement ses mains sur ses genoux et baissa la tête vers le sol, piteux. Il vit Ron, OUT au sol, par KO de sa petite-amie. Estimant une partie de la tempête passée, Harry leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et lui fit les redoutables puppy-eyes.

\- Mione…, chouina-t-il l'oeil humide.

Celle-ci vacilla, déséquilibrée par l'attaque sournoise de Harry. Cependant, telle un vaillant héros sur le champ de bataille, elle se reprit et se redressa, prenant son inspiration.

Puis elle la relâcha :

\- COMMENT AS-TU OSÉ ?! NOUS NOUS SOMMES DÉCARCASSÉ À TE PRÉSENTER PLEIN DE GENTILS GARÇONS ET TOI TU FILES BAISER AVEC LE PREMIER VENU ?! AH, J'EN AI ENTENDU DE BONNES, MAIS ALORS CELLE-LÀ ! NOUS AVONS FAIT (J'AI FAIT) DES CENTAINES DE RECHERCHES POUR TE TROUVER CELUI QUI TE CORRESPONDRAIS LE MIEUX, CELUI QUE TU NE JETTERAIS PAS, OU QUI NE TE JETTERAIT PAS, AU BOUT D'UNE SEMAINE, ET TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À FAIRE C'EST RÉDUIRE NOS (MES) EFFORTS À NÉANT ?! ESPÈCE D'INGRAT ! TU SAIS COMBIEN D'ENERGIE ÇA M'A COÛTÉ DE TROUVER TOUS CES GARÇONS ?

Elle s'interrompit enfin pour reprendre son souffle et Harry avait mal aux oreilles. Luna buvait son thé, imperturbable, et Ginny était, tout comme Ron, OUT au sol, morte de rire. Paix à son âme. Puis Hermione s'effondra par terre et se mit à pleurer.

\- Bouhouhou… Ils étaient tous si mignons en plus… Ouiiinnnnn ! Et si gentil… Tous prêts à devenir l'amour de ta viiieee… Bouhouhouhou…

Aussitôt, aussi vif que l'éclair, Ron ressuscita et entoura sa petite amie par les épaules tout en fusillant Harry du regard. Harry fronça les sourcil. Hé ! Il y était pour rien ! Enfin pas grand-chose… Il allait apostropher Ron quand Luna intervint :

\- Tu as fait ton test de grossesse, Hermione ?

Silence. Hermione renifla.

\- Moui…, fit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

Ginny se releva, attentive, tel un chien de chasse.

\- Et ? fit Luna en souriant comme si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

Hermione marmonna un truc en rougissant et baissa la tête, ses cheveux la cachant aux yeux de tous. Et tout le monde, excepté Luna, se pencha en avant. Puis Hermione se redressa et inspira profondément. Elle se tourna vers Ron et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Je suis enceinte.

Silence.

Re.

Tout le monde, exceptée Luna qui sirotait tranquillement son thé, était figé.

\- Je… je vais être papa ? bégaya Ron les yeux écarquillés.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air un peu craintive. Harry, lui, était en mode « stop-pause ». Puis soudain, Ron se jeta sur Hermione et l'embrassa avec passion. Hermione, d'abord surprise, répondit à son baiser avec amour. Il étaient en train de se rouler la galoche du siècle devant tout le monde et Ginny s'écria dégoûtée :

\- Beurk ! Prenez une chambre ! Bande de dégénérés !

Ron se détacha de Hermione un instant pour lui tirer la langue, très mature :

\- Jalouse.

Hermione gloussa.

Harry sourit avec affection en regardant ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils avaient tous deux vingt-neuf ans, c'était peut-être un peu jeune pour avoir un enfant, enfin selon lui, mais Harry était sûr qu'ils feraient des parents formidables. Hermione avait son diplôme de médecin en poche et Ron travaillait avec son frère dans une boutique commerçante. Et puis, ils étaient ensemble depuis le collège, soit plus de dix ans, et s'aimaient toujours autant. Aucun doute qu'ils aient trouvé l'amour de leur vie, eux.

Le sourire de Harry s'affaissa. Il avait la preuve devant lui que la vie avançait. Les gens se mettaient en couple, se posaient, avaient un métier. Bon, lui aussi en avait un, mais il avait l'impression qu'il allait sur ses trente ans et rester célibataire toute sa vie. Enfin, sauf si…

Il repensa à Draco et un petit sourire hésitant fleurit sur son visage. Il espérait vivement que Draco lui donnerait cette chance. Il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait vraiment tomber amoureux de lui. Peut-être pas de la même manière que Ron et Hermione s'aimaient, mais au moins quelque chose qui s'en approchait. Du moins, il l'espérait de tout son coeur.

\- À quoi tu penses ? fit alors la voix de Luna à sa droite alors que Ron et Hermione avaient recommencé à s'embrasser sous les cris outrés de Ginny.

\- À la vie, soupira Harry. Elle avance, et moi… j'ai l'impression de rester bloqué en arrière, de tous vous regarder évoluer de loin… Et puis regarde ! On a bientôt trente ans et on est toujours colocataire !

\- Tu veux partir ? demanda Luna.

Harry se retourna vivement vers elle, éberlué.

\- Non ! Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire !

Luna haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais, on est ensemble avec Ginny depuis presque trois ans, on va sûrement s'installer ensemble quelque part, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs…

Harry eut l'impression de la voir subitement grandir de plusieurs année devant lui. Ce n'était plus la petite fille qu'on appelait Loufoca qui se tenait devant lui, mais une belle jeune femme pleine d'assurance, épaulée par une petite-amie pleine de caractère. Harry soupira, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Hum… Toi aussi tu grandis, hein…

Luna se contenta de lui sourire avec douceur. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. La jeune fille lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur. Elle sentait bon le chocolat et le feu de bois, bien qu'il n'y ai pas de cheminée dans l'appartement, une odeur reposante et Harry se serait bien laissé bercé par sa petite sœur de coeur. Ils s'éloignèrent au bout d'un instant et le nez de Luna se fronça légèrement, une lueur un peu pensive prenant place dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Tu sens le sexe, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton détaché avant de retourner l'air de rien à sa tisane remuant la cuillère.

Silence.

Re-re.

\- Oh, oh, oh… Notre petit Harry a fait des cochonneries au bureau ? fit Ginny en s'approchant doucement alors que Ron et Hermione interrompaient leur baiser dans un bruit de succion (beurk – dixit Ginny).

Dommage, ils s'avaient pas battu le record du monde du baiser le plus long. Harry se sentit rougir et leva les yeux au ciel pour faire bonne mesure. Luna prit son mug entre ses mains et sirota sa tisane sans prêter plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

\- Et ben Harry, mon pote, fit Ron en se relevant. Tu nous racontes ? Parce que déjà que tu nous fausses compagnie hier soir…

Harry soupira tandis que ses meilleurs amis s'installaient face à lui. Hermione les yeux plissés, l'air d'essayer de se rappeler qu'elle devait encore être un peu en colère contre lui. Ginny, elle, s'appuya les coudes sur le canapé, derrière Luna.

\- Hé bien… pour tout vous dire, commença Harry un peu gêné, j'ai rencontré un mec hier soir et…

\- Vous avez baisé, compléta Ginny avec un sourire en coin. On s'en serait douté.

Harry la fusilla du regard. Puis Hermione le rappela à eux d'une tape sur la cuisse.

\- Aïe ! Heu… bref, donc j'ai rencontré un mec hier soir, on…

\- … a baisé.

\- … est allés chez lui et…

\- … vous avez baisé.

\- Ginny, bordel ! Tais-toi à la fin !

Ginny haussa un sourcil.

\- Dis-nous une seule seconde que vous avez pas baisé.

\- …

Harry se renfrogna et Ginny esquissa un sourire moqueur.

\- Bon, grogna Harry. En gros il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Dray et je lui ai laissé mon numéro avant de repartir ce matin. Il dormait encore, finit-il avec un sourire attendri.

Hermione et Ron échangèrent un regard. Puis Ron se retourna vers son meilleur ami.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, dit-il en prenant une pose de réflexion intense, il t'a rappelé, ou envoyé un message peu importe, et tu l'as rejoint ce soir après le boulot et vous avez encore baisé. D'où l'odeur de sexe.

Hermione tourna le regard vers son petit-ami, les yeux brillants de fierté face à sa déduction.

\- Heum… À vrai dire ça c'est pas vraiment passé comme ça…

\- Et bien explique ! fit Hermione d'une voix sèche.

Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, les décoiffant encore plus. Enfin, pas qu'ils aient un jour été coiffés.

\- Heu… il se pourrait que je ne l'ai pas croisé _après_le boulot, mais _au_boulot…

\- Merde, c'est un collègue ? s'exclama Ron.

\- C'est même mon supérieur…, confirma Harry.

\- Oh, mais c'est génial ! s'enthousiasma Ginny.

Hermione, elle, le regardait d'un air calculateur. Puis elle s'horrifia :

\- Attend, ne me dis pas que vous avez baisé _au boulot _?!

Harry rougit.

\- Heu… ben…

\- Moi je trouve que ça fait très série romantique ! fit Ginny en souriant de toutes ses dents. C'est le destin !

Luna hocha la tête. Harry gémit. Si même Luna s'y mettait !

\- Ce n'est absolument pas sérieux ! s'écria Hermione outrée. Et puis tu ne connais pas cet homme ! Il peut tout à fait être un psychopathe dangereux !

Ron haussa les sourcils en se tournant vers sa petite amie :

\- Mione chérie, je te ferais remarquer que ceux que tu voulais présenter à Harry hier, il ne les connaissait pas non plus.

\- Moi, je les connaissais !

\- Certes, mais…

\- Si ça se trouve, il se sert de toi, Harry ! continua Hermione alarmée sans tenir compte de Ron.

Harry sa passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ben…

\- Je le savais !

\- Attendez, intervint Ginny et Harry l'aurait presque embrassée pour la remercier, est-ce que vous comptez au moins vous revoir ? J'entend par là, ailleurs qu'au boulot, bien sûr.

Tout le monde, même Luna, se tourna vers lui, en attente d'une réponse. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Moi oui, j'aimerais bien.

\- Mais lui non ? demanda Ron.

Harry sa cala dans le fond du canapé, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Hum… en fait, au début il était contre, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, il n'a pas voulu me donner de justification, je suppose que c'est par rapport à sa position dans la société…

\- Sa position ? fit Hermione en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

Le coin des lèvres de Harry frémirent.

\- Ouais, il se trouve que c'est le fils du PDG de la Malfoy Corporation.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux rond dans un silence ébahi. Puis…

\- QUOOOOIIIII ?!

\- Tu t'es fait le fils de Lucius Malfoy ?! beugla Ron.

\- T'as baisé ce putain de péteux de mes deux ?! se révolta Ginny outrée.

\- Draco Malfoy est gay ? s'alarma Hermione.

\- Ooh, tu as visé haut, Harry…, nota Luna en prenant une gorgée de son thé.

Harry se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre la cacophonie de questions de ses amis. Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'ils n'allaient pas se remettre à hurler, il ôta ses mains et répondit :

\- Oui Ron, même si je ne l'ai appris qu'après. Ginny, j'aimerais que tu ne parles pas comme ça de Draco, s'il-te-plait. Et oui, Hermione, il est on ne peut plus gay, finit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh non…, se lamenta la jeune femme presque au bord des larmes.

Ron lui jeta un regard scandalisé puis souffla à Harry discrètement tout en regardant sa petite amie qui disait que c'était un malheur pour la gente féminine, soutenue par Luna qui lui tapotait gentiment dans le dos :

\- Si tu veux mon avis, je suis bien content qu'il soit gay, moi, ce Draco Malfoy…

Harry ricana, imaginant très bien le pourquoi du comment.

\- Vous avez l'air de tous le connaître…, fit ensuite Harry un peu perdu.

Hermione se tourna si vite vers lui que Harry cru entendre ses vertèbres craquer.

\- Mais c'est quasiment un people ! Il a fait plusieurs couvertures de magasine !

\- Beaucoup de femme le placent dans leur top 10 des hommes avec qui elles voudraient coucher, renchérit Luna.

\- Ça se voit que vous ne le connaissez vraiment pas ! s'exclama Ginny les bras croisé en une attitude furieuse. Cet imbécile de blond peroxydé, ce… _Malfoy_– elle cracha le nom comme une insulte –, n'est qu'un connard fini !

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme, étonné.

\- Tu connais Draco, Ginny ?

Cette dernière eut un mouvement d'humeur et commença à marcher de long en large dans la pièce sous l'œil inquiet de sa petite amie.

\- Un peu que je le connais, lança-t-elle acerbe. C'est une des premières interview que j'ai dû faire ! Je n'ai jamais vu un mec aussi odieux, aussi détestable, puant… Lui et… son connard de père ! Condescendants à un point…

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Hermione.

Ginny s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle.

\- C'était il y a quatre ans, je venais de débuter comme journaliste et mon patron me confie l'interview de Lucius Malfoy. Dire que je pensais que c'était un grand honneur, grinça-t-elle. Bref, il est en fait arrivé avec son fils pour faire « son entrée dans le monde ». Ces espèces de macaques n'ont pas arrêté durant toute l'entrevue de me rabaisser, de louer leur richesses, que je n'était qu'une pauvresse qui ne connaissait rien, avec en plus des commentaires machistes toutes les deux phrases ! Et ils ricanaient comme des bossus les salauds ! En y repensant, je me demande pourquoi je ne leur ai pas envoyé mon poing dans leur figure d'aristo coincé à ces enfoirés…

\- Peut-être parce que ça t'aurais coûté ton poste ? dit Luna qui avait posé sa tasse et avait enlacé sa petite amie.

Ginny fit la moue.

\- Mouai…

Luna lui sourit avec douceur et l'embrassa sur la joue en la serrant dans ses bras. Ginny entoura à son tour Luna et posa sa tête dans son cou en soupirant.

\- Ça change pas le fait que ce Draco Malfoy de mes deux est un gros con, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils, contrarié. C'était vrai qu'il ne connaissait Draco que depuis deux jours, mais il ne lui avait pas semblé si… mesquin. Bon, il était en effet un peu arrogant, mais il trouvait ça plutôt mignon. C'était amusant. Harry repensa à leur tête à tête dans le bureau de Draco et esquissa un sourire. Oui, Draco était mignon quand il était poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Un peu comme un chat qui feule à l'approche de la main, mais qui ne peut s'empêcher de ronronner quand on le caresse. Une vision d'un Draco Malfoy très nu avec des oreilles et une queue de chat lui traversa l'esprit et il pouffa.

\- Ça te fait rire ? s'exclama Ginny.

Harry cligna des yeux. La jeune femme le fusillait du regard.

\- Hein ? Heu… non, non ! Je… je pensais à autre chose !

\- Quelque chose qui implique Draco Malfoy nu dans un bureau ? demanda perfidement Ron.

Harry lui donna un coup sur l'épaule et Ron tomba du canapé en riant.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! les rabroua Hermione. Ce n'est absolument pas correct de coucher avec son supérieur au bureau !

\- Oui, oui… N'empêche que moi, si tu étais ma supérieure…, fit Ron en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive (enfin si on veut).

Hermione rougit furieusement et tapa son petit-ami qui se retrouva de nouveau à terre.

\- Im-imbécile ! bégaya-t-elle.

Harry se mit à rire. Alala… quels amis il avait…, pensa-t-il attendri.

\- Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse, fit Ginny sans se décoller de Luna. Tu comptes sortir avec Malfoy malgré ce que je viens de dire ? Malgré le fait que ce soit un connard fini ?

Luna caressa les cheveux de sa petite-amie pour la calmer. Harry eu une moue dubitative.

\- Tu sais… j'ai l'impression qu'il est différent de l'image qu'il donne. Il était plutôt sympa quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Dis plutôt que c'était son cul qui était sympa, répliqua Ginny.

\- Aussi, mais pas que.

Ginny et Harry se défièrent du regard.

\- Oh, et puis merde ! Fais ce que tu veux ! s'exclama la rousse en entraînant Luna à sa suite vers la chambre de cette dernière. Viens, Luna.

Luna la suivit mais se retourna vers Harry en lui faisant un clin d'oeil suivit d'un pouce levé. Harry soupira et se laissa tomber en arrière dans le canapé, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il espérait que Ginny ne serait pas un obstacle à sa conquête du Draco Malfoy sauvage. Il avait comme le pressentiment que celui-ci serait difficile à apprivoiser. Comme un petit chaton turbulent. Harry eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, cette image du chat ne le quittait pas. Il se demandait si Draco était du genre à mettre des déguisements ?

\- Allôôôôô ! Ici le monde réel !

Harry tourna un regard blasé vers Ron.

\- Quoi ?

\- Revenu du monde des fantasmes ? demanda son ami avec un sourire en coin.

Décidément, cet imbécile le connaissait trop bien. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et répliqua d'une bourrade. Ron fit de même et une mini-bagarre s'enclencha.

\- Harry, intervint Hermione avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat entre les deux gamins qui lui servaient de meilleur ami et de petit-ami. Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose de sérieux avec Malfoy ?

Elle avait les sourcils froncé dans une attitude soucieuse. Harry sourit en se disant que Hermione se faisait décidément trop de souci pour lui. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'elle avait découvert que sa famille n'en était pas vraiment une pour lui, elle avait tout fait pour la remplacer. Et Harry lui en était reconnaissant, même si elle avait parfois un peu trop tendance à se prendre pour sa mère.

\- Oui, répondit-il alors. Je veux quelque chose de sérieux avec cet homme. Et même si il semblait plutôt contre au départ, je vais tout mettre en œuvre pour le faire changer d'avis…

Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres. Oh oui… Il allait tout faire pour rendre Draco dépendant à son corps tout d'abord, puis à lui dans son entièreté ensuite…

\- Ça c'est mon champion ! s'exclama Ron en entourant le cou de Harry de son bras dans un étau.

\- Arg ! protesta Harry qui était en train d'étouffer.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que les deux gamins immatures (comprendre Harry et Ron) recommençaient à se battre.

.

.oO0Oo.

.

**NdA****: **Voili voilou ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de tout ça ? Les couples vous plaisent ? Les personnages sont rigolos ? :) Sinon, autre **chose importante** et **sérieuse** (pour une fois), je n'ai pas encore écrit le chapitre suivant et je dois avouer que je suis à court d'idées pour la suite de cette histoire... **Je ne sais donc pas s'il y aura un nouveau chapitre le mois prochain**, je m'en excuse d'avance... Pour tout vous dire, c'est que je suis actuellement sur l'écriture d'une fic que je vais TERMINER avant de POSTER, tout simplement parce que j'ai beaucoup d'idées pour celle-ci et pour ne pas frustrer mes lecteurs non plus ^^ Cependant, j'ai d'ors et déjà mis un avant goût sur mon profil, dans mes histoires, ça s'appelle **Le Trio d'Ombre** si vous voulez aller faire un tour. Mais sachez qu'elle ne sera pas publiée avant longtemps, donc patience !

Bref, kissous les amis ! XD


End file.
